


Me and My Husband

by transkakyoin



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: And I love their kits, Because there's not enough tigerdove content, Book: Super Edition: Tigerheart's Shadow, F/M, Literally just soft tigerdove, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transkakyoin/pseuds/transkakyoin
Summary: but when he walks in,i am loved,i am loved
Relationships: Dovewing/Tigerheart (Warriors)
Kudos: 6





	Me and My Husband

When Dovewing first found that she was expecting kits, she was thrilled and terrified all at once.  
It had both pros and cons, like any other things. She would be a mother, of Tigerheart's kits no less, and she'd be able to help guide the footsteps of incredible future warriors or medicine cats.  
Though she loved being a warrior, and would never fully give it up like Daisy and Ferncloud had done in the past, the idea of being able to have her own kits was incredible.  
Then there were the cons.  
If she didn't get out of Thunderclan somehow, it would be a nightmare. There was always the chance that she would get found out and exiled, or that someone, namely Bumblestripe, would try to force themselves into the role of father of her kits.  
The thought chilled her down to her bones.  
And it wasn't like she could just convince Tigerheart to join Thunderclan to protect her - his role in Shadowclan was important, and, despite their love, he cared so deeply for his clan that she couldn't just expect him to do such a thing.  
So she had to leave, either to Shadowclan or somewhere else.  
Then, a dream she had was the kicker. A dream of a Twolegplace that touched the sky. And she invited Tigerheart to come along with her.  
At first, he didn't come, but she knew she couldn't stay around waiting, no matter how much it hurt her. These kits were what was important, and she had to get them to the safety. Her dreams had never led her paws down the wrong path, why would they do it now?

And now, here she was, curled up with Tigerheart in the nest of the Guardian Cats, her three incredible kits cozied at her belly, and she knew she had made the right the decision.  
She was safe, she was content, and her life was only getting better from there.  
All was good. It really was.


End file.
